Snowflakes doesn't last forever
by Lady Sulpicia
Summary: Jane garde un secret depuis quelques mois déjà, et bien que ce dernier la ronge en longueur de temps, elle ne saurait résister à le réaliser un jour de neige ni face à un visage aussi captivant. Qui l'aurait cru ? / Jane x OC.


**« SNOWFLAKES DOESN'T LAST FOREVER »**

**GENRE** »_ Romance._

**RAITING **»_ K._

**PERSONNAGES **»_ Jane Volturi et Doru._

**NOMBRE DE MOTS **» _Ce chapitre contient 1, 938__ mots._

**COPYRIGHT **» _Évidement, la saga ne m'appartient pas, ni le délicieux personnage de Doru (imaginez l'acteur britannique Matt Smith) qui est l'inventé d'une amie (a)._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR **» _Pour la petite info, j'ai réalisé cette fiction (partie sur un gros délire) dans le cadre d'un forum RPG sur Twilight, et le personnage de Doru appartient à une joueuse que j'apprécie beaucoup, j'ai donc décidé de publier cette fiction ici aussi =). J'ai eu l'idée de ce couple improbable vraiment par hasard…Doru est un humain engagé comme secrétaire pour les Volturi, et l'histoire se déroule à notre époque. C'est un oneshot. J'ai rédigé ce chapitre en écoutant "I Look to You" de Whitney Houston si ça vous intéresse de rajouter une bande son durant votre lecture :).  
_

* * *

_« Winter storms have come,_

_and darkened my sun._

_After all that I've been through,_

_Who on earth can I turn to? »_

_**Décembre 2006 – Volterra.**_

_Il neigeait._

C'était chose rare à Volterra, mais pour une raison que la jeune fille ignorait, de gros flocons tombaient en trombe à l'extérieur de la forteresse italienne. Jane avait déjà eut l'occasion d'observer le ciel, et cela la laissait habituellement de marbre bien qu'il lui arrivait souvent de se poser pour observer ces flocons d'un blanc immaculé presque translucide se mettre à tomber du haut du ciel pour se coller au sol, aux murailles de pierre ou sur les vêtements des passants.

Jane gardait pourtant un secret. Malgré toute l'indifférence que lui provoquaient le monde et la beauté des choses en général, les jours de neige l'avaient toujours fait sourire. Mais ce n'était pas dans son intérêt de l'avouer ouvertement. Personne ne le savait, et c'était bien mieux ainsi. La neige lui rappelait son Angleterre natale, du temps où elle n'était qu'une humaine, avec son frère jumeau Alec, bien avant qu'on leur offre l'immortalité sur un plateau d'argent au prix d'une intense souffrance. Le souvenir du bûcher, et du feu enivrant leurs sens, étouffant leurs éclats de voix sous les yeux de leurs parents impuissants et maintenus par les villageois en colère, clamant agir contre la « sorcellerie » des deux enfants innocents lui était encore bien douloureux. C'était du passé, mais elle n'avait jamais pu oublier l'audace de ces villageois la cruauté dont ils avaient faits preuves sous prétexte que des rumeurs circulaient et la désignait elle et son frère comme des sorciers. Il est vrai qu'à cette époque, les prédispositions qu'ils possédaient à de puissants dons encore naissants effrayaient les humains. Dés que quelque chose arrivait, on les pointait du doigt. Mais Jane n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit, elle n'avait que douze ans. Elle agissait comme une enfant et maudissait ceux qui l'offensait elle, son frère, ou leurs parents. Des choses étranges se déroulaient ensuite pour ceux qui avaient eus l'audace d'insulter les jumeaux. Mais ce n'était que justice après tout.

_Non ?_

_« About to lose my breath,_

_there's no more fighting left_

_Sinking to rise no more_

_Searching for that open door »_

Toujours aussi pensive, Jane faisait claquer les petits talons de ses chaussures contre les dalles froides de la forteresse italienne. Elle recherchait un visage en particulier, qui lui était interdit de désirer. Mais qu'est-ce-que les interdits ? Elle passait généralement au-dessus d'eux, tant on la laissait agir comme bon lui semblait la majeure partie du temps. Jane était la favorite. On l'estimait beaucoup dans la garde personnelle, et ses crises d'impulsivité où le besoin de faire usage de son don se faisait ressentir étaient également pardonnés avec une incroyable facilité de la part d'Aro. Lorsqu'enfin, son regard rougeâtre croisa le bleu azur de ceux d'un grand brun, elle s'arrêta. Jane l'avait enfin trouvé dans l'immensité de la forteresse bien que ce n'était pas si difficile que cela, elle le traquait à l'odeur depuis toute à l'heure. La petite blonde était habillée d'une cape en velours noirâtre et d'une petite robe, assortie à ses chaussures vernies par-dessus ses collants blancs en laine. Elle s'habillait souvent comme une enfant, et on la sous-estimait pour cela, grossière erreur.

L'homme était brun, plutôt grand et svelte, le visage carré et les yeux bleus. Il avait les cheveux courts, joliment coupés dont quelques mèches ornaient son front en un léger dégradé. Il portait un costume de marque italienne dans les teintes marrons, comme tous les secrétaires engagés par les Volturi. Jane songea qu'Aro souhaitait que les employés, au même titre que les membres de la famille soient irréprochables et d'une élégance hors norme. C'était futile. Mais c'était l'une de ses nombreuses exigences non négociables.

« Je te cherchais partout. » bredouilla l'homme, qui portait le prénom de Doru. Intrigant. Mais il était d'origine roumaine. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » rajouta-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Doru semblait visiblement très enthousiaste à l'idée de la voir, et de lui présenter ce qui faisait sa fierté depuis ce début de matinée. Il sortit une magnifique rose cachée derrière son dos, voulant lui faire la surprise, et la lui présenta modestement en inclinant son visage en signe de respect.

_« And every road that I've taken_

_Led to my regret and I don't know_

_if I'm gonna make it_

_Nothing to do but lift my head »  
_

« Qu'est-ce-donc ? » lança Jane, un sourcil froncé sur ce qu'elle désignait du regard.

« Une rose, pourquoi ? » répondit Doru, interloqué. C'est alors qu'il crut comprendre, elle ne devait sûrement point s'attendre à un pareil geste d'affection. L'humain n'était pas très à l'aise avec les relations sentimentales, à cause de sa timidité maladive, ce qu'elle avait sûrement remarqué. Mais il reconnaissait volontiers que son cœur palpitant battait depuis plusieurs mois pour cette jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, au visage toujours figé en une moue sèche, et aux vêtements propres, élégants ainsi qu'enfantins. Elle était si mignonne. « C'est pour toi. » ajouta Doru en souriant pleinement, fier de son cadeau. Il avait mit du temps à la trouver, cette fameuse rose. Il avait fait toutes les jardineries de la ville, afin de trouver « la » rose qui serait parfaite. Pleine de vie, éclatante d'un beau rouge sang, sans écorchure au niveau des pétales, et aussi douce que de la soie. Enfin, après des jours de recherche, Doru était tombé sur cette perle rare. Il était persuadé que Jane l'en féliciterait, et il osait même rêver de ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse d'une fleur ? »

La réponse de Jane, toujours aussi froide qu'à l'ordinaire, le refroidit brutalement. Son sourire s'évanouit progressivement, et une lueur de tristesse commença à naître dans le fond de ses prunelles azurées.

« Je… » balbutia Doru, le rouge lui montant aux joues d'une façon si soudaine et incontrôlable, qu'il ne put retrouver une quelconque contenance. Elle s'en alla sans rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, abandonnant le jeune humain de vingt-cinq ans dans l'étroit couloir du château. Son cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux dés l'instant où elle avait jeté un regard méprisant sur son cadeau.

Désormais seul, Doru émit un long soupir, et c'est résigné qu'il s'apprêta à retourner à l'accueil afin de prendre les probables coups de fil des vampires italiens, lorsque le bruit des flocons cognant avec insistance contre la fenêtre l'intrigua. Il s'en approcha et posa sa main chaude contre la surface glacée de la vitre appréciant de voir la buée s'évaporer instantanément sous la chaleur de sa chair pour, une fois la paume de main ôtée, représenter la forme de sa main. Un sourire innocent naquit sur les lèvres fines de Doru.

_« My levees are broken, my walls are_

_coming tumbling down on me_

_The rain is falling, defeat is calling_

_I need you to set me free_

_Take me far away from the battle_

_I need you. Shine on me. I look to you,_

_I look to you after all my strength is gone_

_In you I can be strong »_

Jane traversa le couloir à la recherche de cet idiot d'humain, lorsque quelque chose l'interpella à sa droite. Elle sentait l'odeur de son sang. Ses sens désormais aux aguets, elle se précipita en une fraction de seconde à l'extérieur, à quelques centimètres à la droite de Doru. Ce dernier ne la remarqua pas au début tant il était perdu dans la contemplation du ciel nuageux délivrant ses nombreux flocons gelés. L'humain aux cheveux bruns fit quelques pas et ouvrit grand les bras, un large sourire enfantin sur ses lèvres.

« Il est temps de rentrer, humain. » siffla la voix sèche de Jane, agacée par le comportement de Doru.

« Tu as vu ? » répondit-il, les paupières désormais closes. Il souhaitait profiter de chaque instant de cette douce sensation aérienne de liberté. Enfin, il était dehors. Et il se sentait libre comme jamais il ne l'avait été dans sa vie. « La neige est si belle…On se croirait dans un rêve… » ajouta Doru, stoïque. Droit comme un I au milieu du jardin, ses bottes en cuir frôlant la neige poudreuse étendue sur le sol, couvrant ce qui était autrefois de l'herbe fraîche.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel, et dévisagea une nouvelle fois l'humain, tête levée vers le ciel, son sourire béat toujours rivé sur son visage pâle. Les flocons s'accumulaient sur les mèches de ses cheveux bruns, ainsi que de part et d'autres sur sa figure mais il semblait apprécier cette sensation glacée. La Volturi esquissa un discret petit sourire en coin.

« Jane, regarde ! » cria-t-il, en tournoyant sur lui-même, laissant de grandes traces de bottes sur la neige répandue à ses pieds. Les yeux toujours fermés, il commençait à avoir froid, mais malgré tout, Doru ne se décidait toujours pas à quitter le jardin. Il serait resté ici pendant des heures, insensible au froid commençant à geler ses muscles, à faire frémir sa chair tendre d'humain.

Étrangement, elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer une nouvelles fois en un sourire amusé. C'était si rare venant d'elle, mais quelque chose d'inexplicable obligeait ses muscles à réagir devant tant de candeur. Jane s'approcha discrètement de lui, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, posa sa main sur son épaule de façon à attirer son attention. Doru tourna son visage vers le sien, surprit, tandis qu'elle penchait ses lèvres rosées sur les siennes. Le baiser était à la fois chaud et glacé. Sec et humide. Mais pour rien au monde Doru n'aurait reculé la tête, pour rien au monde il aurait repoussé les avances de celle pour qui son cœur s'était emballé dés le premier jour. Il l'aimait, et s'abandonna aux lèvres de Jane. Le baiser dura quelques secondes, il fut chaste, mais à la fois extrêmement passionné.

_« __I look to you, I look to you, yeah_

_And when all my strength is gone_

_In you I can be strong I look to you »_

Jane ôta son visage peu après et le fixa sans ciller une seule seconde. Doru se permit de se remettre de ses émotions et voulut l'embrasser à nouveau, mais elle posa sa main contre la bouche du jeune humain, comme un avertissement.

« Au prochain jour de neige. »

Elle s'éloigna peu après, le sourire aux lèvres. C'est à ce moment que Doru comprit. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et sur ces nombreux flocons de neige qui commençaient peu à peu à se dissiper.

« Les flocons de neige ne durent pas éternellement… » marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose ; heureux comme jamais.

_Ils partageaient finalement le même secret. Tous deux aimaient les jours de neige._


End file.
